Gallery: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Promotional Stills Hiccup and Astrid discover a mysterious new world.jpg Hiccup and Astrid holding hands HTTYD3.jpg Hiccup AND Toothless embark on their final adventure.jpg Hiccstrid Hidden World Promo.jpg HTTYDHiddenWorld-Hiccstrid.png HTTYDHiddenWorld - HiccupAndToothless.jpg Promo Still - It's time.jpg Promo Still - Hiccup with the Hooligans.jpg Trailer Screenshots Trailer 1 Hiccup Toothless Older HTTYD3.png Disgusted Gobber.PNG Trailer50.png Fight for their freedom.PNG Trailer45.png Trailer41.png Trailer37.png Trailer36.png Hiccstrid1-HTTYD3Trailer1.png Hiccstrid2-HTTYD3Trailer1.png Astrid and Hiccup holding hands HTTYD3 2.png He's not the only one.PNG SmolderingStump-HTTYD3Trailer1.png Hiccstrid3-HTTYD3Trailer1.png Oh... sorry.PNG Did she just disappear.PNG Light Fury and Hiccup.PNG|Hiccup hanging onto the Light Fury Hiccup's upgraded flight suit in action.PNG Hiccup about to flying kick Grimmel.PNG Hiccup and Toothless walking out of fire.PNG Trailer16.png Astrid and Hiccup exploring the hidden world.PNG Astrid and Hiccup exploring the hidden world 2.PNG Astrid and Hiccup start to explore the hidden world.PNG Astrid and Hiccup riding Stormfly exploring the hidden world.PNG The Hobgobler terifies Gobber.png Trailer 2 HTTYD3Trailer(18).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(17).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(16).jpeg Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut's dragon scale armors.jpg HTTYD3Trailer(12).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(11).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(10).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(9).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(7).jpeg HTTYD3Trailer(4).jpeg Hidden World in Trailer 2 (2).JPG Hiccup on the mission 1.jpg Hiccup on the mission 2.jpg The village on fire.jpg Hiccup and Toothless at the start of the second trailer.jpg Hiccup and Astrid, thinking of a name for the white night fury's species.JPG Hiccup and Astrid, naming the species Light Fury.jpg Toothless and Hiccup on air.jpg Hiccup realizing the Light Fury's intention.JPG Hiccup smiling; not knowing the Light Fury's intention.JPG Looking around for the Light Fury.JPG LightFury7.png Hiccup asking why Fishlegs brought Fishmeat along.JPG Stoick and toddler Hiccup.jpg Grimmel threatening Hiccup.JPG Toothless captured.JPG Light Fury and Toothless, captured.JPG He's not the only one.JPG Flashback Stoick with toddler Hiccup.jpg Hiccup about to toss his prosthetic leg off a cliff.jpg Hiccup with a playful Toothless.jpg Hiccup and Toothless playing.jpg Hiccup and Toothless above the caldera.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless flying above the caldera, which is the entrance to the Hidden World "How am I supposed to get down?".jpg Berkians having a meeting in the Great Hall (2).jpg Berkians having a meeting in the Great Hall.jpg 21-year-old Hiccup.jpg Young hiccup.jpeg Clips NYCCClip-YoungHiccup.JPG NYCCClip-Stoick&YoungHiccup 2.JPG NYCCClip-YoungHiccup 2.JPG NYCCClip-Stoick&YoungHiccup.JPG NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless.JPG NYCCClip-Hiccup.JPG NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless 3.JPG.jpg NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless 4.JPG.jpg NYCCClip-Hiccup&Toothless 2.JPG Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Toothless;Gothi.jpg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Gobber.jpg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup;Astrid.jpg Super-fast-Recap-Clip-Hiccup.jpg The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup;Toothless.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Unnamed Light Fury-3.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hooligan Tribe.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup;Unnamed Light Fury.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup;Unnamed Light Fury-2.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-2.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-3.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-4.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-5.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-6.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-7.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-8.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-9.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-10.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-11.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Hiccup-12.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-12.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-17.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-14.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-15.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-16.JPG The Hidden World Segment-Astrid;Hiccup-13.JPG Hiccup burns a wick.jpg BEFORE BURNING.jpg In face of the entrance.jpg Toothless shots plasma blast.jpg Toothless prepares to fire.jpg Our Enemies are getting smarter.jpg A trap is discovered.jpg Hiccup trows a stick to check.jpg A muscle.jpg Toothless is scared.jpg Don.t move.jpg Toothless searching.jpg Tv Spots The Hidden World TV Spot 2.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 6.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 8.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 9.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 10.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 13.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 15.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 16.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 18.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 20.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 22.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 24.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 25.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 26.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 28.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 30.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 31.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 32.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 35.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 41.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 42.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 45.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 47.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 54.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 56.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 57.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 59.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 60.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 63.jpg Now that's a king.jpeg In hidden world hiccstrid.jpeg Exploring hidden world.jpeg Hiccstridinhiddenworld.jpeg How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) / How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World